Zap
by lovergirl85
Summary: Kae gets bored doing homework and introduces a game called 'Zap'. What happens when the awkward question arises between the teens? Okay, yeah, sucky summary. Just read it.


This is just a little drabble about Alex and Co. at Brecon Beacons. It's the stuff not mentioned in the main story and hopefully gives you a little more insight to their lives at the SAS camp.

Enjoy!

---

It was a Sunday evening. Kae didn't really feel like doing homework, but that's what she had to do. Unfortunately. Six teens were in the cabin and silence prevailed as they worked studiously (or in some cases, not-so-studiously as they amused themselves with doodles and paper airplanes). Finally she sighed dramatically and propped herself up on an elbow, her chin resting in her palm and looked at them.

"Have you guys ever heard of a game called Zap?" She asked, after growing bored of watching them. Everyone paused in their scribbling to look up at her.

"No," Tom said, sounding curious. "What is it?" Kae shrugged.

"Give me your right hand," she said. Curious, Tom extended his hand. Kae grabbed a marker and wrote something on the back of it before yanking his sleeve down over it.

"I wrote a name on the back of your hand," she said, hanging on to his hand so he couldn't look before he understood the rules. "If you look, you have to ask them out. But if you guess, you don't have to." Tom looked flabbergasted.

"But…it's you or Jessie, right?" He sounded slightly nervous. Kae winked and smirked, releasing his hand and putting the cap back on the marker.

"You wanna take that chance?" She asked mischievously. Tom narrowed his eyes and held his hand out.

"Give me the marker," he commanded. Kae handed it over. Life had just gotten more interesting. "Now your right hand." She held it out obediently and turned her head away. She tried to see if she could figure out what he was writing by trying to tell what was being traced on her hand, but she couldn't. He then yanked her sleeve over her hand. They looked at the rest of the group.

"Anyone else want to play?" Jessie chewed her lip before holding her hand. Kae snatched the marker from Tom and wrote a name down in block letters. Jessie snapped her fingers and Kae handed the marker to her. Before Luke could protest, she wrote something down. James reluctantly extended his own hand, but before she could write anything, Alex grabbed the marker, looking far too gleeful. He then handed the marker to Luke, who wrote something down on Alex's hand.

--

Jessie was the first to look. It was next the morning and her sleeve slipped back during breakfast. Before she could do anything, she glanced at the name. Kae giggled. On her hand in big block letters was the name WOLF. Jessie's face was flaming.

"Go on," Kae said, enjoying this entirely too much. Jessie stood up and bowed her head. She walked semi-boldly up to the table where the unit was eating. She spoke to Wolf and he stood up and followed her to a corner. Kae tried to read her lips, but failed. However, judging by Wolf's confused expression, she was probably talking too fast for him to understand. Jessie caught Kae's eyes and sent her a death glare as she repeated herself more slowly. Wolf stared at her in disbelief. Jessie simply turned and fled. The confused SAS soldier went back to his table, shaking his head slowly and fielding off his teammate's questions.

"That…was…humiliating!" Jessie said, smacking Kae as soon as she sat down. "I cannot believe you!"

"It was funny, though," Kae said, giggling. "You should've seen your-hey!" James yanked her sleeve back. Kae shrieked and jumped up, turning her face away from the hand and trying to yank the sleeve over it.

"Will you calm down?" James said. "I just wanna see!" Kae froze and looked out over the sea of soldiers, who were giving them odd looks. She gave a little wave with her left hand, winking cheekily. There were several eye rolls. The recruits had long ago gotten over the fact that there were schoolchildren running around the camp. Really, the only people they stilled had problems with were the new recruits and the few loose cannons banging around. Kae was fairly certain that the rest of soldiers kind of looked down at them as younger siblings. Really distant younger siblings, but younger siblings nonetheless.

"Ha!" James said, chuckling rolling up from his chest. Kae resisted the urge to turn around.

--

James was the next to go. It was during a training exercise and James was the last to go over a barrier that he had been tossing everyone else over. Luke had leaned back over to help him and James had lifted his right hand to accept Luke's without thinking. His sleeve slipped back and he stared at the name in disbelief.

WOLF.

Again? Didn't Jessie just ask him out? Grinding his teeth, he looked up and saw Luke staring in shock at James' hand before his mouth quirked upward in a barely suppressed grin. James glowered at Luke, whose only response was to haul the bigger boy up.

They tumbled down over the barrier and into the mud. James helped him up and they caught up with the rest of the group. Before James could decide to try and pretend he'd never looked, Luke announced to the group, "James looked."

James was going to kill him. Plain and simple murder the red-haired boy.

Until he saw Alex.

The fair-haired boy was positively smirking the devil out of his domain. James half-wished that the horned creature would come up long enough to drag Alex back down with him. It had been, after all, Alex who had written the name on James's hand in the first place.

They reached the end of the course and judging by how everyone was backing away from him, James knew he had no choice but to go through with it now. He walked up to the four SAS men and spoke directly to the unit leader.

"Sir, can I talk to you for a moment?" Wolf looked at him, confused, but followed him out of earshot of his teammates. James felt his throat close up and his ears turn pink. Wolf was staring at him impatiently. There was silence for several minutes.

"Spit it out already, maggot!" James took a deep breath before speaking slowly and clearly.

"Will you go out with me?" Wolf stared at him in disbelief. James took advantage of his dumb-founded silence and wisely ran back to the group, disappearing behind them.

James took extra care to stay as far away from Wolf the rest of the day.

--

Kae wished she could've claimed that she hadn't looked. Or that she had guessed who it was that was written on the back of her hand. As it was, she could claim neither of those because her fate was sealed just before swimming.

She and Jessie had been chatting casually in the bathroom while they were getting changed for swimming. Kae was already dressed and waiting for the red-head girl, who tended to take her time. While waiting, she made the fatal mistake of looking at her nails before remembering why that was such a bad thing.

The swear word slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it. Jessie had chosen to come out at the moment and frowned at Kae before looking to see what she had sworn at it.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

EAGLE.

Kae didn't waste any time getting it over with. She was so annoyed at Tom (though later she would admit it was pretty funny) that she stormed past the guys, who stared at her before turning to Jessie for an explanation.

"She looked" was all they needed.

She went straight up to the soldiers and ignoring the other three, looked directly at Eagle, who thought she looked funny when she was mad. But he wasn't expecting what came out of her mouth.

"Will you go out with me?"

Of course, Eagle being Eagle, took it all in stride and acted completely goofy about the entire thing. But not after a look of bug-eyed shock crossed his facing, causing Kae's angry mask to twitch upward in a barely concealed smile. The other three soldiers' jaws dropped, something that made Kae wish she had a camera. Jessie did though, and since they were standing outside the cabin, she wasted no time in running, grabbing the camera and documenting the moment forever.

"Oh, my love, I thought you'd never ask!" Eagle cried out, throwing himself dramatically at her feet. "How I've waited for this moment. I would've asked first, but oh! How you always seemed so untouchable, so perfect!" Kae was backing away slowly.

"Um…okay," she squeaked, face flaming before turning and fleeing back to her classmates.

She wasn't sure if she would be able to sleep without nightmares.

--

Tom got off easy. But that didn't mean it was any less embarrassing. His happened during dinner. But instead of his sleeve accidentally slipping back, Alex yanked it back when Tom's eyes had passed over his hand. JESSIE.

Tom, however, knew how to make a show. He stood up and walked slowly and deliberately walked around the table. He came up right behind Jessie. There was silence as a few soldiers surrounding the table watched with mild curiosity.

"Jessie," Tom said. Jessie turned in her seat, looking up at him. He knelt down on one knee beside her, grabbed a napkin and tore a strip off, tying it into a circle. He then held the 'ring' up to her.

"Will you go out with me?"

His answer was Luke throwing his knife at Tom's head. Thankfully the knife was a dull one.

Didn't change the fact that Tom had a nasty bruise on his cheek the next day.

--

Luke was next. His happened in the bathroom. He was washing his face (1). Since his hand would be facing away from him, he didn't feel the need to cover his hand. That is, until he looked in the mirror at his reflection.

KAE.

Luke sighed and finished cleaning up. He headed back to the cabin and saw Kae engaged in a ferocious pillow fight with Jessie through the window. He opened the door and immediately yelled out, "Kae, will you go out with me?" There was dead silence for a moment before Kae's face broke out in a wide grin.

"Luke, I thought you'd never ask!"

--

Alex, being the superspy that he was, managed to keep his hand hidden from his sight till the next day. When he woke up and looked, he breathed a sigh of relief. FOX. That would have been extremely awkward for the both of them, especially since he and Ben were the closest out of all of K-unit.

--

That night, Wolf locked the cabin door for the first time in ages.

Stupid, crazy, hormonal teens.

---

I got really lazy writing this, so it didn't turn out as well as it could have. R&R and let me know what you think….wait…that's the purpose of R&R…never mind! Just click the green button!

If there's anything you'd like to see, let me know in a REVIEW!!! Cuz I love those :D


End file.
